


Sparkly

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Primeval, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several problems in the SGC today... most of them with teeth and claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkly

**Author's Note:**

> A flashfic for the SG-1 Gen Fic Day on livejournal.

**Sparkly**

In front of the Stargate, the air was all... sparkly. Like shards of light. 

But that wasn't the main problem at the minute. 

The odd young teenager who had barreled out of the sparkles yelling "don'tshootdon'tshootdon'tshoot!!!" and who was now babbling in an English-accented stream of facts, figures and fretting at top speed... no, he wasn't the problem. Yet. 

The ghastly little flying... _things,_ like mini-pterodactyls with the faces of livid bats, swooping around in the gateroom and the sealed-off corridors of Level 28 were definitely a problem - they bit. But they weren't _the_ problem. Yet. 

No, it was the 7-foot tall dinosaur blundering and bellowing and crashing into the Gate that was definitely... well, _part_ of the problem. And the two that had gotten out of the gateroom and were now blundering and bellowing around the same corridors were definitely the other part. 

And just about everyone staring down from the control room with wide eyes and dropping jaws really had only one thought, which the Colonel, being the Colonel, was the one to voice. 

"I thought T Rex was much bigger than that." 

Carter turned her chair and opened her lips to speak, but the stranger jumped in first. "It is it is, but this isn't a T Rex you know, at least you probably don't know, but we worked out that it's - well we think it's - no the Professor was pretty sure it's a Carcharodontosaurus, although we didn't have a lot of time to -" 

"A - _what_?" 

"- Look it up, but if you look at the shape of the skull and the teeth... sorry, did you say something?" he stopped for a moment, rubbed a hand over his face, then started again before anyone could speak, "Sorry. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's a Carcharodontosaurus, though maybe one of the other carnosaurs of the time, we didn't get a lot of time, too busy running like the clappers, and what we know about them is all much of a -" 

"Hey!" O'Neill held up his usual 'Daniel Shushing' hand. "Who are you and what -" 

"Oh sorry, sorry, Connor Temple, ARC. I'm a... I don't think I'm supposed to tell you, not till I've talked to... anyway, they followed us and -" 

"A Carcharodontosaurus? They're about 23 feet tall and even bigger than a -" Carter saw the _et tu?_ look her long-suffering superior gave her and shrugged. "Dino-geek as a child, sir." 

"It looks very young," Daniel murmured, "for a carnosaur." He also shrugged. "Geek for absolutely anything old, Jack." 

"They're juveniles, actually," Temple nodded furiously, "between two and four years old we think. Left alone while Mum and Dad went hunting, but when they saw us - like even for a baby we're, you know, breakfast - and the anomaly -" 

"That -" Carter pointed down at the sparkles, "is this 'anomaly', I take it?" 

"Yeah, that's - oh _wow_." The boy seemed to notice what was _behind_ the sparkles. "What is _that_???" 

"Classified," O'Neill snapped. 

"Some sort of anomaly machine? That would be so cool, we still don't know how they're made or how to -" 

"Hey!" The 'Daniel Shushing' hand obviously worked as well on this Temple guy as it did on, well, Daniel. "What part of classified don't you understand?" 

"Hey I understand, ours is classified too, only it's a little hard when it - and they - are right there in front of - oh hell, where did the pteradons go?" 

"Those would be the flying... things," 

"Think piranhas," Temple said helpfully. "With wings. We've gotta get them and the Carcharodontosaurus back through the anomaly. You don't wanna kill them, trust me -" 

"I don't trust you and we _do_ want to kill them." He managed not to flinch as _three_ sets of geeky eyes gazed at him in absolute horror. 

"You can't, they're only babies and anyway, we can't mess with the past like -" 

"The past?" Daniel's head whipped around. 

"The past?" Carter bounced up. 

"The past?" O'Neill took a look at the little... no, it still looked like a little T Rex to him. "How much past, and how are they now in the present, and how the hell did _you_ get that thing into a top-secret military installation?" 

Temple looked at them all, then down at the sparkles, and the gate, and the still bellowing primeval baby, and then grinned sheepishly. "Uhh, would you believe... that's classified too?"

**\- the end -**


End file.
